THE BORROWERS: THE JOURNEY NEVER ENDS
by BreakingDawn17
Summary: Homily and Pod decide the future for their daughter Arrtietty Clock. Spiller/Arrietty Rated M Romance intended. Edited and co-written by: Milk Moustache
1. Chapter 1

**You're probably thinking, "what in the hell is she doing?" Well I have a answer for that. I re-read this story. And it doesn't make any sense to me whatsoever. I don't know what was going through my mind when I started this fanfiction. So, here is a better version the little '∞' means that its moved on to another character's point of view. If you have any questions, please post a review and I'll be happy to answer any of the questions of you have for me. I hope this makes more sense.  
Peace out: BreakingDawn17**

The Borrowers: The Journey Never Ends; Remake

**Arrietty and Homily's POV**

**Arrietty's POV**

"Arrietty, please be careful when you're out with Spiller."

I smiled towards my poor mother. "You know I'm always careful no matter where I am. Father's taught me well, so has Spiller."

My mother seemed to relax as she nodded. Her eyes told me differently. She always worried about everything. I quickly put a bundle of rope on my shoulder and walked off towards the exit of our home to meet Spiller. Mother yelled, "Don't forget the matches!"

Looking back as I continued onward, "I won't!" I waved back.

Finally I reached the outskirts of the garden, I saw Spiller standing there, arms crossed. Taking a deep breath, "The weather looks nice today. Don't you think?" I asked him.

"It's a nice day to go fishing." Spiller mumbled. "Don't let me forget to find matches for mother. Right now wouldn't be the best time for her to be cross with me."

"Alright, I will remind you on the way back to the foundation."

Back in the floorboards of the watermill Homily fussed with her husband Pod Clock.

**Homily's POV**

"Why aren't you agreeing with me about marry off our only daughter? You know as well as I do that Arrietty is of age." Pod grumbled at me. I hate it when he does that. "I know she's of age, Homily."

"If you know, then please enlighten me. Why are you against of the idea of Arrietty being married? She's almost eighteen. At her age she should be out on her own by now. You know, Pod, in your right mind that my sister let her sons out by the age of sixteen."

Pod huffed. I could see the outline of his jaw tighten as he bit down in annoyance. "If I may ask, my dear, since you have this brilliant idea of marrying off our only child; who's this boy whom you think will take care of our child?'

My eyes pierced into Pod's. "You know exactly who I'm talking about, Mr. Clock."

"You're not speaking of Spiller, are you?" Pod asked. Sometimes I think my husband can be so dense.

"That's the spot. I think he would be a great husband for Arrietty." Pod laughed at me.

"You, my dearest, has gone round the loop and back. Homily—" He grabbed a cup to which I just poured— "Spiller is an outsider; he loves the outdoors. He's not the kind of borrower to stay indoors all day, let alone for the rest of his life. Spiller's a great borrower, I'll give you that, Homily. But Arrietty needs someone who doesn't sleep in the wheat fields."

"Pod, you've not seen the way she looks at Spiller," I said while stitching a sweater. "I've kept an eye on Spiller, too. He seems to always be shy and timid. I just have that feeling, Pod, Arrietty and Spiller are the perfect match."

He looked at his cup, thinking for a moment. He knew I was right. Arrietty had reached the age to be married. But it was harder than I thought. He couldn't just hand off his only daughter his best friend—to a complete stranger. It didn't matter if he knew the boy or not.

With a sigh, Pod finally spoke up. "I guess you're right, Homily. It's time for Arrietty to leave."

I looked away from my knitting. "Oh, Pod! Really, I'm so happy to hear that you've come to your senses." I stopped and thought for a moment. How would they react to the news?

"Should we speak to them both or separately, do you think?"

"We'll mention it to them at dinner, once they get back from borrowing."

**Arrietty's POV**

As Spiller and I walked back to the foundation of the watermill, I could sense tension in the air. Walking nearer to the doorway, I could hear my parents in the kitchen. "Homily, will you please calm yourself? You're making me nervous too." That's unusual for my father. It's only when something's wrong that he becomes nervous.

"I'm sorry, Pod. I just wish they'd hurry back." My mother fussed while she stirred soup in the newly borrowed pots and pans I brought home last week. I started to walk into the room, but Spiller beat me to it to open the door for me. Father began to place wooded plates and utensils on the table as Spiller and I walk in.

I quickly stashed away my borrowing tools. "Hello mother, dinner smells delicious." Swiftly, I pulled out the matches that mother asked for. "Where would you like them?"

She looked at me in delight. "By the fireplace, if you would, Arrietty." I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Clock. Today's borrowing took longer than expected. Aunt Sophie just arrived home from her vacation." Spiller apologized. Mother smiled.

"It's quite alright, Spiller. I always worry." Her eyes rolled in the direction of the fireplace. "Arrietty, maybe it would be best if you put them in the storage room."

"Homily, leave the poor girl alone. I think the matches are just fine from where they sit." Father came over to kiss me on the forehead. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Spiller?" Father asked, most likely feeling anxious.

My heart picked up its pace. I always like it when he stayed for dinner. "Oh, would you? I'm sure mother made enough for four." My eyes drifted towards mother. She quietly shook her head yes, then spooned the soup into bowls. Spiller seems to be in a daze, his eyes looking at me.

"Ah—I'm sorry, but what did you say, Mr. Clock?"

He blinked as if he came from a daydream. What was with him? This was out of the norm than usual. Father looked toward me and then to Spiller. Having the feeling that I, too, seemed to be in a daze made him even feel even more anxious.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mother asked. I held my breath, hoping that he would accept the invitation. Spiller took a deep breath as he thought for a moment. His brown eyes look caring and warm as they flickered from the firelight.

"I guess I can stay for one serving." He smiled as he accepted the invitation.

"Arrietty, come help me with dinner." I looked at father with a smile before walking over to mother. Father sat by the fire quietly. Surprisingly, Spiller joined him.

As I help with dinner, I felt a change in the horizon. Mother seems happier, not so much as cross with me or father. Every time Spiller comes to visit, my heart feels like it could burst. There was just something about him that appealed to me. Maybe it was the love of the outdoors, or the similarities that we shared? Who knew? While I poured water in cups, mother asked "Do you fancy Spiller, Arrietty?"

Faintly, I could feel my cheeks flare. "What makes you have the slightest idea that I fancy Spiller?"

"Just by the way you look at him. How you act around Spiller when he comes around. There is no shame in having feelings for someone, darling."

I smiled as she continued. "Do you see yourself having a future with him, Arrietty?"

"Sometimes… But I know that Spiller doesn't want to be with a borrower like me. We've been raised in different environments. I've been sheltered. Spiller hasn't."

"That's such nonsense. You've not seen how he talks to you, how he reacts when you smile."

"I don't know, mother, why are you asking me these questions anyway?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"There is no reason. I'm just curious. And I do worry about you. I'd rather you stay here and help me with the house instead of being upstairs."

"Mother, you worry too much."

In the corner of my eye, I could see Spiller in the same situation as I was. What were my parents up to?

"Dinner is ready." I called out.

Spiller took a deep breath as he placed his half-scissor by the door. Father took his seat at the front of the room while mother moved the food to the table. Spiller started to sit next to my father when my mother asked, "Why don't you sit next to Arrietty tonight?"

My body became tense. Spiller seemed to be nervous as he walked over to where I was sitting.

"Homily, can you pass me the stew?" Father asked my mother.

The food moved in swift circles. I didn't really notice Spiller handing me a bowl of mashed potatoes. With the smallest touch, his finger nudged mine. A bolt of electricity went through my body. He whispered, "I'm sorry."

I giggle, "There is no need" and Spiller nods.

Mother nudged father in the rib. He cleared his throat. "I have a peroration for both of you." Father said after taking a spoon full of stew. Spiller and I look at father, mother smiling.

He takes a deep breath while slowly chewing on his food. I could help but ask, "Are we emigrating again?" I love when we endure the outdoors. It's free and advantageous. I've been dying for a new adventure.

"Yes _you're _emigrating."

Spiller dropped his spoon, not understanding the concept.

"What do you mean Arrietty is going to emigrating?" He asked, a little confused. My stomach dropped.

"Father, what are you talking about" I asked in desperation. Mother folded her hands on the table.

"Arrietty, sweetie, your father and I think it's time for you to be married."

Spiller's eyes zero out of focus.

"Married!" I yelled.

**Homily's POV**

My eyes became wide with anger. "Young lady, don't speak to your father in that tone!"

Arrietty looked towards me and walked off. Spiller's face was white, still trying to reframe what just happened.

"Who have you chosen for her?" Spiller voice seemed quiet, his face still pale. Pod stood up from the table and threw his napkin down.

"It's you that we've chosen."

Eyes furrowed. Spiller started to stutter. "What do you m-mean m-ee?"

_Oh dear lord_. I couldn't stand this anymore. My patience was wearing thin. "You're the one that we've chosen for Arrietty."

"It can't be me. It just can't. I'm a free man, an outsider. I'm not the right borrower; the right _husband _for her. She deserves better. There has to be someone better." Spiller said, with venom in his tone.

"Do you love Arrietty?" I asked him. Spiller's face quickly flushed with color. "I may have flared some feelings for her. Don't get me wrong, I have thought of the possibility of emigrating with Arrietty. Maybe even marriage and settling down."

Pod picked up his cup and took a drink. "Then what's the problem?"

Spiller ran his hand through his greasy hair. "I don't want to force her. Why would you, Pod?"

Mr. Clock glared at Spiller. I quickly cut in. "I was married at the age of seventeen, within two years Arrietty came. We just think that it's time for her to start her own life."

Spiller took a steady breath, staring at Arrietty's bedroom door. Slowly, he walked to the hallway, with me following far behind. I could hear small, faint sobs. Spiller stopped in the door frame, knocking.

**Arrietty's POV**

"I don't want to speak to anyone," I cried out. How could my parents do this to me? I only love one person. Looking out of my window, I could sense footsteps coming into my room. "What did I say? I don't want to talk." Turning around, there stood Spiller. My hands swept away the tears that laid on my cheek. I fiddle with my hair, feeling the tangled knots. Spiller just grinned, not even fazed as to how I looked.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"I came in to see if you were alright." His voice sounded so cool and collected.

I sniffled. "No, I'm not alright, I'm being forced to be married to a complete stranger."

Spiller rubbed his neck, looking down, being bashful.

"Arrietty, it's not what you think. He's not a complete stranger that your parents chose for you. This man is actually a family friend; he's basically part of the family, if you think about it."

Sitting up, I stared at him. "It can't be. It's you isn't it? My parents chose you for my husband." It wasn't a question. It was obvious that was why mother kept asking me how I felt about Spiller. I stood up from my bed, my dress wrinkled.

"My parents are mad. They know as well as I do that you're not the sort of borrower for settling down. You're an outsider." I smiled.

Spiller thought for a moment. "I have one condition."

My eye furrowed, arms across my chest as I walked closer to him. "And what would that condition be? If I may be so bold to ask. He crossed his arms too.

"The only borrower that I'd consider emigrating with is _you_, Arrietty."

"I want to know one thing." I pointed my index finger towards him. He just stared at me, waiting.

"Is it your idea to marry me? Or was it my mother and father's idea?" I whispered. Spiller just stood there, his face blinking as he cleared his throat.

"Your father brought it to my attention while you were helping your mother with dinner. But—I had no idea that she'd chose me." His hand felt warm on my shoulder. "But if you don't want to do this, Arrietty, I would understand your decision. I wouldn't want to force you; I at least have that much respect for you."

I couldn't just give him an answer on the spot. I walked pass him, opening my door, seeing my mother, father and Aunt Lupy in the door frame.

"Arrietty, child, you can't accept an outsider's proposal. Let alone _Spiller_'s proposal. Your parents are mad to think that he's the right match for you," Aunt Lupy insisted.

This was just too much.

"Aunt Lupy, mother is right. You're an ape, egotistical and judgmental—so shut up!" I took a deep breath. "It's my decision as to what I want to do with my life. I need air."

With a fast move, I pushed my chair back from the table and started to run outside. My head felt like it could explode any moment. I couldn't think straight, everything was in a fog. Why did my Aunt Lupy have to be involved in this? It just made everything worse. I could see Spiller as my husband. With his knowledge, I know he'd keep me safe. Why would he have a sudden change of heart? I was kidding myself to even be thinking of such things. He might have felt this way for a while. I could hear footsteps from behind. With a soft touch, I felt Spiller grab my right hand.

"You gave me a fright!" I yelped in surprise, as my heart skipped a beat. Spiller smirked.

"I just thought you and I could talk without anyone interfering. You seemed lost in the kitchen. I thought I come out here to give you support."

"When do you want to leave?" I asked him. His head cocked to the side.

"Do you mean, you'll marry me?"

I nodded.

"Well, I guess after the wedding passes on. I do have some ideas as to where we can settle. It's a nice starter home. I think it's up to your expectations."

Turning around, I stared at him; his face clean, hands washed. This was the first time I I had seen him clean. I felt moved.

"It's not the kennel, is it?" Remembering last summer my parents and I had to stay in such bad conditions.

"No, No. I stopped staying there after the flood. I don't think I would want to move somewhere like that. You deserve somewhere nice, at least something decent then sleeping in a hot, muggy kennel."

I couldn't help but ask something that had been bothering me for the past few months, even before the ideal proposal.

"Do you love me Spiller? I mean, I don't want to be married to someone who doesn't love me. I don't want you to feel like you're being forced into this marriage either. I don't want you to feel _obligated to_ marry me because of my mother."

Spiller walked closer to me. "I do."

'I do' doesn't fully clarify anything.

"You feel obligated with the idea of marrying me?" I asked him, a little confused by his statement. Spiller's eyes become wide. He thought for a moment.

"That's not what I meant."

I could feel his breath on my lips. "Then what do you mean?"

"Meaning as in I _do_ love you, Arrietty."

That was all I wanted to hear. Finally, my lips captured his taste.

It felt like Spiller and I were the only ones around after a few seconds. The words that I'd been dying to say came to the surface.

"I love you, too, Spiller."


	2. Chapter 2

**Arrietty's POV**

I don't know how I'm going to tell Aunt Lupy to leave mother alone. This is my choice to immigrate with Spiller. My parents will be better off if I leave. They'll be able to stay in one place. Even do, I still think human beings aren't dangerous. It's just a matter of who you talk to. I still miss George. He comes to mind from time to time. It's been a week since I accepted Spiller's proposal. But no ring has presented itself. Should I be concerned about not having a ring?

"Arrietty, I would like to show you what I've chosen for us." Spiller hasn't changed much, he still wanders in the outdoors and considers himself free.

"I thought we weren't going to emigrate until after the wedding?"

"This is true, but I want you to see what I've done. It's close to your mum and dad."

We kept walking in the forest, further out from the watermill. "You didn't have to do this, Spiller. Anywhere is fine so long as we have enough space."

"There is. I think you'll fancy it after you've seen everything."

He grabbed me by the hand and led me to a gate.

"We aren't going to where I think we're going, are we?"

"Mrs. Driver has left the manor. George bought the house. I thought we'd at least look around."

How could Spiller do such a thing for me? "I thought it would be somewhere out in a field? I don't want to go back, you're not used to being indoors."

"Let's just go see what's happened to the place since you left." He squeezed my hand as he pulled me onward. "We don't have to move here, Arrietty. It's this or I can build a small hut with a kitchen and everything, if that's what you wish to have."

My hand reached for his. This was new to me. I've always known Spiller to be ignorant and quiet. There were a few times when I blew my temper towards him. Spiller pushed me in his boat unannounced. I still can't figure out why he did it. I never knew Spiller had a soft spot. At first glance, he seems to be tough. There is something there that draws me to him… I'm willing to find out.

I remember the first time I met Spiller. Seeing mother on the side of the road with a mysterious stranger, after George mentioned something about my race being instinct, which I didn't want to believe it. Seeing someone like Spiller standing by mother I had made me feel relieved. But there were some things that I wanted to know about Spiller. I was also scared to ask. I thought once we settle down things would change with how Spiller reacts to my questions. Maybe it's a trust issue?

As we walked past the gate, I could my childhood home. It hadn't changed at all. Ivy still thrives on the brown pebble brick that holds the house together. Why did I feel so joyful to be coming back? I remember feeling trapped and held tight in the under floorboards that us Clock's called home.

"Arrietty, are you going to be alright going back?" Spiller asked, concern in his voice.

Shaking my head, I looked up from the dirt path. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's get going before noon. I need to speak to Aunt Lupy."

Spiller nodded.

We reached the watermill when I heard my aunt and mother speaking.

"You have no right to have a say in who Arrietty chooses for a husband, Lupy."

"I just worry for my niece, dear sister. I just don't think Spiller is the right borrower for your only daughter. "

"Spiller loves Arrietty. That's what's most important. He's saved her life and protects her. You, Lupy, need to take away the judging and accept that they're happy together."

Lupy sighed as I leant against the brick foundation. Spiller looked at me funny. "What are you doing?"

I whispered, "Mother is talking to Aunt Lupy about us."

"You're eavesdropping." He smirked. "Let's go inside, this bag is heavy. "

Grabbing the sack, I walked in. Mother and Aunt Lupy stopped their conversation to help Spiller with the day's borrowings. Placing the sack on the table, I looked towards Aunt Lupy, "What is it that you hate about Spiller? Please tell me, I would love to know."

Lupy huffed in annoyance. "I just think you can choose someone better than an outsider. I wouldn't let my daughter marry someone who can't _provide_ for her."

"Since you want to be this way, Lupy, don't come to the wedding. I'm sick of you putting my family down. You think you're better than us Clock's. Well you're wrong. I'm proud of who I am, so leave and don't bother coming back."

Lupy's mouth dropped in complete surprise and disgust. "How _dare_ you speak to me that way, Arrietty! You have no right!"

Trying to hold back my temper, I said, "Oh, I have every right. Now if you please, just leave."

She picked up her coat and ran out of the house.

**Lupy's POV**

****_Embarrassing_, I muttered to myself as soon as I reached the burrow. To think that Arrietty would have the nerve to snap at her aunt again! Still, I couldn't deny that this marriage _was_her decision, even if I did want what was best.

Spiller was a good borrower, but he was wild. He may be careless and and ruthless. Heavens knows what the boy picked up living by himself in the outdoors, without a mother especially! He simply wasn't up to standards. Low class or not, I perhaps wouldn't have minded as much if he acted and dressed just a bit more respectably.

"Where have you been, mother?" Eggletina asked me. She was lying lazily in front of a canvas of drying paint.

I fussed with my hair, trotting to the fireplace to drop in a twig I had picked up on the small journey home.

"Out talking with your Aunt Homily and Arrietty," I answered as nonchalantly as I could. I had been careful to not let her know about my blatant disapproval towards Spiller-it would only manifest itself in the early protests Arrietty had recently greeted me with. One truculent child was enough to for me to handle.

"Ah. They're going to be wed very soon, aren't' they? Spiller and Arrietty, I mean. I think it's awfully romantic. They've always shown an interest in each other. It's hard to believe it only took a little push from Uncle Pod," Eggletina answered softly. A taciturn girl, she rarely spoke so much at once! "He's not the most romantic borrower out there, but good for those two. Ah... I wonder how Arrietty's dress will look like." She was in the kind of state that most young women usually are when discussing marriage-blissful sighs and naive hopes and dreams.

On a less dream-like note, she added, "What _do_you think about Spiller, mother?"

"Not a gentlemen . . . likely not able to provide for Arrietty either," I said, blurting in the last part to strengthen my argument, even if it wasn't meant wholeheartedly.

"But Spiller is a great borrower, mother," Eggletina countered in that submissive way of hers. "Almost as good as Pod when he was younger, if not better."

"I know. I simply don't think he's quite as well-mannered as, say, your father or you bred to be."

Sliding across to other end of the couch and placing her hands below her chin, Eggletina quietly asked, "Is that why you've spent all this time with Aunt Homily? I know you two have been arguing, but I don't see what the trouble is. If we're so . . . gentlemanly, as you say we are, why can't we teach him? Convincing Arrietty otherwise about her choice would be too arduous a task. You know how she is when she sets her mind to something."

My daughter's small monologue had sparked a small change of heart. "Eggletina, darling, you are absolutely right!"

"She is now, is she?" Timmus asked. The door was left open and he and his elder brother stumbled in with a dandelion in each hand.

"Mother, we're going to see Arrietty," Thomas said.

"Ah! Not so fast, darlings." I turned to my eldest daughter, a malicious idea forming in my mind. "Eggletina, there's something I want you to tell you aunt and uncle. Listen carefully before you set off with your brothers."

Eggletina nodded solemnly as she obediently listened my whispered instructions and my orders to hurry as fast as she could before the sun could set over the field.

"You think you will be able to remember all that, sweetie?"

She assured me so, taking her Timmus by the hand breaking into a run. Now that all was left to do was wait.

Not a few moments later, and Pod was greeting the three siblings at his door. Out of breath, Eggletina cleared her throat and announced, "My mother said that she would be willing to . . . ah, what was it?"

Homily appeared by Pod's side, nudging him in the ribs. "Invite her inside, won't you? It's growing colder by the minute-it's a wonder why those two aren't back yet."

Eggletina regained her breath as Homily served the small group tea made from the roots growing beside their home. Timmus and his brother had run off for an adventure in some other part of the house.

"Now what was it you were saying, dear?" Homily asked, finally settling down next to Pod.

The two didn't notice Spiller and Arrietty slipping inside after their small tour about the starter home. Exhausted and happy, they kept silent as they notice the discussion before them; Eggletina sipping her tea, and the the effect that Lupy's name had done to the conversation.

"But why the sudden change in heart?" came Homily's awestruck reply. They could hear her setting down her platter and teacup on the matchstick table.

"She didn't go into detail about that, I'm afraid."

Pod coughed thoughtfully as he put down his empty cup. "A week living with her, you say? And what would be the other options should we refuse?"

"Oh, Pod, don't even get her started," Homily cut in, momentarily forgetting that her sister was not in the room. "Lupy is opinionated and she can be harsh, but you know very well that the worst quality about her is her sourness. The woman can keep a grudge to the death."

"Who's to say she won't learn to accept Spiller after the wedding?" Pod answered. Eggletina kept her eyes firmly in place on her toes, but caught Arrietty's eyes moments later as Pod and Homily continued with their argument.

Homily was the one who stopped the bickering. "Alright. Don't tell your mother we've accepted anything yet. Spiller is going to have to agree with this, of course. It's a hassle, but if this will get rid of any unhappy or bitter feelings during the wedding, then I suppose that is what we must do."

Arrietty and Spiller entered the living room, hand-in-hand.

"What has Aunt Lupy said?" Arrietty asked indignantly. She didn't like that her parents were discussing their future without them.

The corner of Pod's lips twitched. "Just about how you rudely made an outburst on your Aunt for the second time," he replied.

"Mother's made a proposal," Eggletina interrupted, diverting trouble away from her younger cousin. "She said that she would gladly put aside her distaste for Spiller if he agrees to lives with us for a week to pick up what she calls, 'manners anyone worthy of marrying my niece should possess.' It's only after that that she'll accept him as your groom."

"Why that's ridiculous!" Arrietty cried. She glanced at Spiller. His face had sorted into concern, a soft understanding present in his eyes just the same.

"So long as it will allow us to wed in peace, then I won't mind," he answered.

Pod and Homily exchanged dubious glances. Spiller plus Aunt Lupy? It was a highly explosive mix, bound for disastrous results.

Eggletina, ignorant of her uncle and auntie's hesitance, rose to her feet and tapped her yellow boots more comfortably against her feet. "Shall I let her know, then?" she offered, looking from Spiller to Homily and back.

"Yes," Spiller said, resolutely. He avoided Homily's steely gaze as he walked Eggletina to the door. "If you don't mind, please get back to us about when I should be lodging."

"Certainly," she agreed.

When she had gone, the four in the house were left in silence. Pod gazed at his shoes, Homily frowned suspiciously at the fire, and Arrietty wondered what exactly was going on. Spiller went to Arrietty and grabbed her softly by the hand, offering her a reassuring smile.

Homily spoke up. "I don't trust Lupy," she said, directing the statement to no one in particular. "She's got something up her sleeve, I can't feel it."

"As can I," Pod muttered.

Arrietty grasped Spiller's hand tightly. It was tough to have to wait even longer for the wedding they had planned so meticulously on.

Before Arrietty could open her mouth and tell Spiller that they may as well emigrate on their own at that very minute, the door flew open and Eggletina added, out of breath and dizzy with anticipation, "Immediately, my mother told me." She looked towards Spiller whose eyes had widened in surprise. "My mother says training will start _immediately_!"


	3. NOT A CHAPTER JUST A NOTE

Dear Beta Readers,

It has been so long sense I've written anything. And, I would love to start writing again. As, you can tell I'm not to good with grammer. So, I have an offer with the Borrowers Fan Fic. I would like to find someone who would like to help me edit my story. A few years ago, I did have someone who would edit for me. But, like always they disappear on me. I need someone who has the time and enjoys just for fun to write and edit. I have ideas reguarding this story, but I'll also let you put something in it too.

Thanks.


End file.
